


A father's visit

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Child Neglect, Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fae Robbie Rotten, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: After she let go, Sportacus came over to hug his son as well. Glanni noticed how gentle and kind the hero's touch was. He noticed how Robbie had, for a second, flinched a little before accepting and melting into the hug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....this was supposed to be nice and short and it is not. In fact, it'll be at least three chapters

Ever since Elizabeth had visited him, Glanni could not stop thinking about Robbie.

 

He thought about his son day and night. It hadn't yet distracted him at work but Glanni knew that at one point, it would.

 

“Ugh, seriously?”

 

Whining,he fell backwards onto his bed, a hand on his forehead.

 

“Alright, fine; guess I'm gonna have to pay a visit to my little Robyn.”

 

Sighing, Glanni got up and poofed a suitcase up onto the bed. He opened his closet and went to his closet, gathered half the clothes inside and dropped them into the open case.

 

“Fucking Elizabeth,” he muttered under his breath.

 

It's not that Glanni didn't want to see Robbie, because he did; he really did. After all, he hadn't seen his son in almost more than ten years, and there was some(a lot of guilt) because of that.

 

“Bitch trying to come over and lecture me on parenting,” he slipped into some tight, black leggings and black heels, “As if she's some paragon or shit,” he put on a sheer, purple button up shirt, “At least I didn't basically abandon two kids.”

 

Huffing, he sat down at his vanity and ran a comb through his hair, styling it. Next, he applied some eyeliner and mascara, and painted his lips with a dark, purple lipstick.

 

“Candy!” he shouted as he stood, “Candy!”

 

A minute later, his friend came over.

 

“Did my lord call?” she drawled.

 

“Oh you,” Glanni closed the suitcase with a grunt, “Just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone the entire weekend, but I'll be back by Monday.”

 

Candy blinked and crossed her arms, “And where is his highness going on such short notice? House call?”

 

“I wish,” Glanni scoffed. He played with the handle of his suitcase, “I'm gonna visit Robbie.”

 

“Whoa,” Candy said, surprised, “Really? You are?”

 

“Yes,” he snapped at her, “Is it wrong of me, wanting to see my precious little baby?”

 

Laughing, Candy backed out of the room slightly, laughing.

 

“No of course not. Want me to keep down the fort then?”

 

“Yes,” Glanni grunted, planting his suitcase next to him, “And make sure Jolene behaves please.”

 

Candy saluted him, “Say hi to Robbie for me!”

 

Glanni shook his head, closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A second later, he opened his eyes again.

 

“Wow,” he blinked at his surroundings, “This place is disgustingly bright,” he squinted down the street he was on, “ugh too bright.”

 

He wasn't anywhere near the billboard, which let Glanni know that his son wasn't home. Robbie was probably out buying supplies, getting groceries or God forbid, hanging out with Elizabeth's daughter

 

When Robbie had told him that Elizabeth had tried to talk to him, Glanni had been livid. He'd almost gone to Lazytown to confront his ex-girlfriend but realized that he'd probably make everything worst. Instead, he just read the letters his son sent, detailing what was going on. Glanni had been glad when Elizabeth had backed off, but even now, didn't know how he felt about Robbie having a relationship with his half sister.

 

Frowning, Glanni looked across the street from where he was and saw his son sitting inside a cafe. Sitting across from him was Stephanie and-

 

“Is that,” he gasped, “is that the hero?!”

 

Sure enough, sitting next to the pink girl was the town's hero, Sportacus. Glanni didn't know whether to laugh, scold his son, or cry.

 

“This,” Glanni chuckled and clapped his hands. His suitcase vanished from his side, on it's way to Robbie's house, “is going to be such fun.”

 

Swaying his hips, Glanni quickly crossed the street and entered the cafe. He rounded the corner and threw his arms out.

 

“There's my baby boy!”

 

With a shout, his son fell off his seat and onto the floor. Sportacus shot up from his seat and went to Robbie, while the girl just stared at him.

 

“Gla-Glanni?!”

 

His son looked up at him, eyes and mouth wide open. Squealing Glanni bent down and scooped his son up in his arms, genuinely happy.

 

“Oh look at you!” he twirled Robbie around, ignoring his son's protest, “You finally got rid of that glamour!” Glanni peppered his son's face with kisses, “So pretty! Just like your Daddy!”

 

“Ugh, Dad!” Robbie squirmed and looked away, his cheeks and neck pink, “What are you doing here?”

 

With one last kiss, Glanni set his son down and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Well, it HAS been ten years,” he played with the curls on top of Robbie's head, “And I finally had some “me” time so I thought, hey, why not pay my favorite son-”

 

“Only son,” Robbie muttered.

 

“FAVORITE son, a visit?”

 

Something tugged on his shirt. Glanni looked down and saw Stephanie glaring up at him. She looked like Elizabeth.

 

“You must be Stephanie,” he cooed, “My, aren't you a cute little pink cupcake?”

 

The girl pouted and crossed her arms, “Are you REALLY my brother's dad?” she asked, “You don't look old enough...”

 

Glanni preened, “I know,” he sighed and fluttered his eyelashes, “I'm forever young, but yes, Robbie is my precious little baby boy.”

 

Before Stephanie could ask more questions, Glanni noticed that Sportacus was standing next to his son. The hero's hands were on Robbie's shoulders, gently massaging them. They were both whispering to each other, foreheads, nearly touching. Robbie's eyes were twinkling, and his ears were a bright red.

 

_Oh no,_ Glanni thought, half amused and half horrified, _oh no, oh no_

 

Clearing his throat, Glanni stepped behind Robbie and brushed the hero's hands off of his son.

 

“And who is this little hero?” he asked, “Is this Sportacus?”

 

The hero took did not step back but instead smiled at him. Glanni hated him.

 

“Yes, I'm Sportacus! You must be Robbie's dad, Glanni!”

 

“Ugh, you remind me of your brother, Ibuprofen.”

 

Sportacus laughed, “Yea, everyone says that me and Íþróttaálfurinn are like twins.”

 

Glanni, really, REALLY hated him. Before he could say so, he heard a bell ring.

 

“Oh, our food's ready!” Sportacus jumped over the table, “I'll get it,” he ran to the front of the cafe. Robbie coughed and sat back down. Glanni was going to sit next to him, but Stephanie beat him to it. She glanced up him, a triumphant smile on her face.

 

Oh, she was clever; very clever.

 

Reluctantly, he sat across from his son and watched Sportacus come back. He set a plate down in front of Robbie, Stephanie and, surprisingly, Glanni.

 

“I figured, since Robbie likes cake so much, you probably do to.”

 

Glanni grinned and skimmed a finger through the rich, cream frosting. He stuck his finger in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Robbie yelped and put a hand over Stephanie's eyes before kicking his fathers shins.

 

“Really?!” he whispered harshly, “there is a child present, Glanni!”

 

“OK, ok,” Glanni pouted and licked his lips, “I'll behave,” he looked at the hero, who was pointedly not looking at him, “thank you, Ibuprofen Jr,” he grabbed a fork and cut into his cake, “So, Robbie, how have you been, baby?”

 

He spent an hour at the cafe with his son and his friends, listening to what Robbie had been up to. Occasionally, Stephanie would offer a story about how Robbie was the best brother ever. Glanni was glad that his son seemed to be happy and have people who cared (loved him) about him but...

 

But....

 

He was also extremely jealous.

 

Despite not seeing Robbie for years and only talking to him by mail and phone, Glanni was-selfishly-happy that his son was just HIS. His son, his baby boy, his little genius. Robbie and him didn't have anyone but each other for so long and now...and now his son had a half-sister and a stupid hero that he loved.

 

And oh, it was love that Glanni could detect between Robbie and Sportacus. A growing, deep, sweet kind of love; a forever kind of love, if both of them played their cards right.

 

“Well,” after they were done, Glanni stood, “that was delicious,” he stretched, “haven't had cake that good since this morning.”

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sportacus's mouth drop. Glanni licked his lips and turned to his son.

 

“How about we go back to your lair, darling? We can properly catch up.”

 

“Alright,” Robbie said. He looked at his sister and smiled, “I'll see you later, ok?”

 

Stephanie nodded and gave him a hug, glaring at Glanni the entire time. He didn't know whether to find her cute or annoying.

 

After she let go, Sportacus came over to hug his son as well. Glanni noticed how gentle and kind the hero's touch was. He noticed how Robbie had, for a second, flinched a little before accepting and melting into the hug.

 

The guilt he always carried in the back of his mind ached.

 

“I'll see you later Robbie!” Sportacus took Stephanie's hand and led her out, “have fun!”

 

Glanni waited until he could no longer hear the hero or the girl before snapping his fingers, poofing both himself and his son into the lair.

 

“Bleh,” Robbie stuck out in tongue and tried to brush off the glitter from his outfit, “why do you even have glitter for that?”

 

“Because everything is better with glitter!” Glanni responded.

 

His son rolled his eyes and continued to try and get the glitter off. Curious, Glanni looked around the lair. He hadn't been in Robbie's home since he first helped his son moved. There was a lot more machines and other metal bobbles. There was also a platform with glass tubes that held beautiful costumes that had not been there before.

 

The orange chair he recognized, seeing as he was the one who gifted it to his son, but it was the coffee table beside the chair that caught his attention. Specifically, the pictures on it.

 

There were framed photos of Robbie with Stephanie, both with smiles on their faces. There was another picture with Robbie with a bunch of children, all dressed up like astronauts. One picture showed Robbie sitting at a table, two older people on either side. Glanni guessed that they were Elizabeth's parents.

 

However, one picture in particular stood out. It was a picture of Sportacus, by himself, smiling and waving at the camera, a dopey look in his eyes. Glanni could probably bet what-or who-the hero was staring at, and that odd, amused/horrified feeling returned to his stomach.

 

Robbie had had, of course, some childish crushes when he was younger. Mostly, he would just spy on the object of his affection, but never dared make a move. Now that he thought about it, Glanni realized his son had never dated. He wondered if it was his and Elizabeth's fault.

 

_Probably_ , he thought, eyes still glued to Sportacus picture, _how do you begin a relationship when the only relationship you have to go on was filled with shouting and poison?_

 

“Uh, Dad?”

 

Glanni turned. His son was looking at him, a wary expression on his face. Robbie's arms were crossed and he was hunched over a little. It reminded Glanni of when his son was still a child, lost and scared.

 

“Are you happy?” he asked.

 

Robbie blinked and stood up straight, caught off guard by the question. He looked around his lair, confused.

 

“Uh,” he coughed, “yea I'm-” he shrugged his shoulders, “I mean, yea...I'm...I'm happy...it's...” Robbie hesitated, “it's been nice. Stephanie's nice. She's-I like her.”

 

“Mmm,” Glanni turned his attention away from the photographs and pulled his son into a hug. Robbie froze for a second before returning it.

 

“I was a shit father to you, wasn't I?”

 

“Wha-” Robbie tried to step back but Glanni held him tight against him, his hands petting his sons back, needing to say what he should have said years ago, “No, I-no, Dad, I--”

“Don't lie,” Glanni scoffed, “I was a shit father, only a step above your bitch of a mother.”

 

Robbie said nothing.

 

“I am sorry,” Glanni whispered, “you deserved better Robbie,” he confessed, his chest expanding and imploding at the same time, “you deserved parents who took care of you, and loved you.”

 

“You loved me,” his son huffed, “you always loved me.”

 

“Not enough.” Glanni said.

 

He didn't know why he was confessing his sins to his son, but Glanni realized that he needed to. He needed to let Robbie know that everything was his (and Elizabeth's) fault.

 

“I didn't love you like I should have,” Glanni petted his sons curls, so much like his own, “you deserved parents who gave a fuck about you, about anything else but themselves.”

 

Robbie remained quiet, but he did relax further into his father's hold. Glanni sighed.

 

“I wish I could tell you that I'll try and be a better dad but,”he laughed, “well...it's a little too late now, isn't it?”

 

Shuddering, Robbie pulled back a little and looked Glanni in the eyes. He smiled sadly.

 

“Well...you did finally come to visit. That kind of counts right?”

 

Glanni did not mention that the only reason he'd come to visit was because Elizabeth had, in a way, goaded him into it. His son didn't need to know that.

 

“So,” Glanni let go of Robbie, suddenly embarrassed, “It's been a long day. How about we take a nap?”

 

Robbie chuckled, “You know, I was just thinking the same thing.”

 

Frowning, Glanni glanced at the orange chair, “Please tell me you have a bed.”

 

His son scoffed and turned around, heading further into his lair.

 

“I do in fact have a bed-a nice, big, emperor bed.”

 

Glanni pretended to swoon, “A man after my own heart.”

 

They both took their shoes off and settled on the bed. Robbie fell asleep first, emotionally exhausted. Glanni stared at him sleeping.

 

He wondered how Robbie's life would have been if he would have been raised by loving parents. He wondered if it would have been better for everybody involved if he'd never met Elizabeth.

 

He wondered if one day, maybe, he might actually turn out to be an ok father.

 

“Sweet dreams baby boy,” Glanni whispered, “I love you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, now that he had a chance to talk with Stephanie, the pink child would back off a little. It was sweet, in a way, how protective she was of her older brother, how much she wanted to shield him from the world. Glanni found that she was more clever than annoying; if only barely.

On the second day of Glanni's visit, his son had to help Sportacus's out with some mechanical problems on his ship.

 

“Is this your doing?” Robbie asked, eyes narrowed.

 

“Me?” Glanni gasped, “Gumdrop, when would I have even had time to mess with Ibuprofen's ship? I can't believe you would suspect me, your own father, of such a thing!”

 

Robbie had rolled his eyes and left the lair, mumbling.

 

So Glanni had, in the middle of the night, messed a little with the hero's ship. He didn't do too much damage, really. Not anything that Robbie couldn't fix in an hour or so. And honestly, his son should be thanking him. He got to spend some times alone with his love with no interruptions.

 

“Speaking about interruptions...”

 

After napping for a couple of hours, Robbie had taken Glanni out into town again. This time, to a very nice sweets shop that had delicious pastries, candies and ice cream. They hadn't even been there for five minutes before Stephanie had come barreling in, attaching herself to his son's hip and refusing to leave.

 

At first, Glanni was amused about how possessive Stephanie seemed to be over Robbie. Soon though, that amusement turned to annoyance.

 

She, again, would not let him sit next to his son while they ate ice cream. When they left to walk around town, Stephanie put herself in the middle, her tiny hand wrapped around Robbie's. When his son wasn't looking, she would glare up at Glanni, mouth set in a pout and eyes like steel.

 

Under any other circumstance, Glanni would have been enamored by Stephanie's tactics. Except, she was using those tactics to keep him away from Robbie, and that, was not ok.

 

“Alright,” Glanni slipped on a breezy white crop top and pink short, shorts, “now that Robbie's occupied, let's go talk to Miss. Stephanie.”

 

He put on some black flats and poofed himself out into the town, by the playground. He looked around until he spotted a blur of pink running toward the tree house. Glanni smiled.

 

“Yoohoo!” he called out, voice high and sweet, “Stephanie!”

 

She turned to him, as did the other children around her. Glanni heard them shouting questions at Stephanie and pointing at him, obviously curious about who he was. The pink girl smiled at her friends and told them something before jogging over to where Glanni was.

 

“Hello,” she said, looking around, “where's Robbie?”

 

“Oh,he's helping Sportacus out with his ship.” Glanni said, flapping his hand.

 

Stephanie planted her hands and her hips and tapped her foot. She glowered at him.

 

“What did you do to Sportacus ship?”

 

“Ugh,” Glanni rolled his eyes and leaned on a nearby tree, “first my son, and now you! I did nothing!” he lied, “Maybe Ibuprofen Jr. just doesn't take good care of his things!”

 

“Mmm,” Stephanie hummed, “Sportacus takes good care of his things,” she paused, “he also takes really good care of people.”

 

Glanni grinned, wide and sharp.

 

“My, my...” he drawled, “you are certainly Elizabeth's daughter that's for sure.”

 

He bent down until he could look straight into Stephanie's eyes.

 

“Alright sour candy what's your deal? Why are you so mad at me?” he asked.

 

For a second, Stephanie glare faltered and her lips quivered just the tiniest bit. Glanni was suddenly worried he was going to make her cry. Robbie would never forgive him if he did.

 

“I just,” she pouted, “I just...don't want my brother to get hurt.”

 

Glanni blinked and cocked his head, confused, “How-I'm not here to hurt him, kid. I missed him. I wanted to see him again.”

 

Stephanie bit her lip and looked around.

 

“When it was Christmas, I asked my dad if we could invite you, so that Robbie could have the best Christmas ever but...he said that my mom and grandparents didn't really like you...”

 

“Ah,” Glanni nodded, “Well he's right; I mean, I never met your grandparents but I'm pretty sure they hate me.”

 

“I heard Sportacus and Robbie talking too,” Stephanie confessed, “You used to leave him alone when he was a kid for a long, long time,” she frowned, “and Robbie said he hadn't seen you since before I was born.”

 

Glanni sighed and snapped his fingers. A pink blanket plopped onto the ground and he sat on it, elbows on his knees, cradling his head.

 

“I wasn't the best of fathers,” he said, “as everybody probably knows. You're mother and me were too young and stupid when we had Robbie and, unfortunately, he paid the price.”

 

Stephanie nodded and looked around again, a guilty expression on her face. She sat down next to him and practically whispered her next question.

 

“Did...did my mom hate him?”

 

Immediately, Glanni had to bit down on his tongue to not blurt out 'yes'.

 

“No...” he said, “No, Elizabeth never hated him. She just...”

 

He thought about his words carefully. No matter how much he hated Elizabeth and how much he resented her, he did not want hurt Robbie's sister. She, like his son, were innocent in all this.

 

“Neither of us were ready,” he said, words coming out slow, “but Elizabeth...Elizabeth was less so. Before she met me, she was a pampered little girl. She was scared, and hurt, and angry but she never hated Robbie, not really. She just...she just didn't know what to do.”

 

Stephanie sniffled, “I know my mom's sorry, but Dad said she really hurt Robbie, and that's why he might never forgive her.”

 

Honestly, Glanni was kind of hoping Robbie wouldn't forgive her. The thought only made him feel a little bad.

 

“Yea,” he replied awkwardly, “It's complicated alright. We both messed up but,” he shrugged, “we made our bed and now, we have to sleep in it.”

 

“...Are you sorry for what you did?” she asked, voice soft but hard.

 

Glanni looked at her, “I am,” he said, “I am sorry. My baby deserved better than what he got.”

 

“Ok,” Stephanie smiled, “I still don't like you, though.”

 

He snorted, “How will I live, knowing that my sons favorite sister-”

 

“Only sister.”

 

“-favorite sister hates me?”

 

Stephanie laughed, “You're silly,” she paused, “you didn't do anything bad to Sportacus ship did you?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Relax pink child; all I did was mess with some of the commands, nothing my little gumdrop can't fix.”

 

“Are you hoping Robbie and Sportacus get together soon, too?” Stephanie said, suddenly excited, “Is that why you messed with his ship?”

 

Glanni chocked on his spit, “Wha-no!” he shouted, “No, no, I just needed to talk to you without Robbie here,” he scowled, “As if I would want my son to end up with a hero.”

 

“Well, why not?” Stephanie asked, offended, “Sportacus is really nice, and he really, really likes Robbie! My dad said so!”

 

Glanni opened his mouth to respond when someone called out the girls name.

 

“Stephanie!”

 

She immediately jumped up and ran to the man, “Hi dad!”

Curious, Glanni studied the man. He wasn't very tall but he wasn't bad looking; handsome in a puppy kind of way. He looked a little like Stephanie, though his eyes were blue, not brown.

 

“Um,”her father stared at him, “uh, Stephanie who is this?”

 

Before she could introduce him, Glanni stood up and carefully smoothed out his clothes.

 

“Glanni,” he stuck out his hand, “Glanni Glæpur.”

 

The mans mouth hung open for a second before taking Glanni's hand.

 

“Oh, um, uh, it's, uh, nice to meet you, Mr. Glæpur. I'm Henry, Henry Meanswell, Stephanie's father.”

 

Wanting to have a little fun, Glanni planted a kiss on the back of the mans hand. Henry turned a dark red. Glanni licked his lips and winked.

 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Glanni purred, “I-”

 

“Dad!” Robbie suddenly popped up next to them, eyes twitching, “Oh my God, what-” he turned to Henry, “I am so sorry, Henry, I-he-”

 

“It's,” Henry coughed, face still flushed, “Oh it's fine we were just-introducing ourselves.”

 

“Exactly,” Glanni scoffed, “Honestly Robbie...it hurts, what little faith you have in me.”

 

Robbie spluttered but said nothing more. Stephanie grabbed onto one of his hands and jumped up and down.

 

“Did you fix Sportacus ship?”

 

“Of course I did,” Robbie said, “I am a genius after all.”

 

“See? I told you pink little gumdrop, my precious baby boy can fix anything!”

 

Blushing, Robbie grabbed Glanni's hand, “I need cake,” he said, “and a white chocolate mocha.”

 

“Alright,” Glanni blew a kiss at both Stephanie and Henry, “Good talk, Stephanie! And Henry, I'll be here all weekend, in cause you want to have some fun!”

 

“Glanni!” his son squeaked and pulled him away, “we are leaving!” he looked back at his sister and her father, “Sorry, I'll talk you later bye!”

 

When Stephanie and her father are out of sight, his son turned to glare at him.

 

“What were you guys talking about it?”

 

“You,” Glanni shrugged, “you're the only thing we have in common; what else would we talk about?”

 

Robbie looked suspicious. Glanni grinned.

“Although, now that you mention it, we DID stumble into a conversation about you and Sportacus-”

 

“Well we better hurry up and get to that place before they close, yes, I'm starving I'm sure you are too come on!”

 

Glanni laughed as his son practically ran toward the cafe, pulling him along, his face, neck and ears a bright pink.

 

Hopefully, now that he had a chance to talk with Stephanie, the pink child would back off a little. It was sweet, in a way, how protective she was of her older brother, how much she wanted to shield him from the world. Glanni found that she was more clever than annoying; if only barely.

 

_Are you hoping Robbie and Sportacus get together soon too?_

 

He still didn't like the idea of his son being with Sportacus; with a hero. In his eyes, there was nobody in the entire world who was good enough for his baby but maybe...just maybe, he might give the hero permission. Maybe...

 

Maybe Glanni might have to talk to Ibuprofen Jr. before he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Glanni leaves back for home...but before he goes, he needs to talk to a certain someone about his son....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glanni talks to Sportacus...it goes about as well as you think

On Sunday night, Glanni told his son that it was time for him to return home.

 

“Ugh, I'm sure I'm gonna have a waiting list of clients waiting for me,” Glanni slipped on a black fur coat over his black dress, “which I suppose is fine,” he winked at Robbie, “always leave them wanting more.”

 

His son stuck out his tongue. Glanni laughed.

 

“Oh my poor innocent little baby boy,” he pinched Robbie's cheeks, “I gotta pay the bills somehow, don't I?”

 

“...Do you pay the bills?”

 

“Well,” Glanni tapped his sons nose, “Sometimes, I gotta pay people to ignore certain things. That counts, right?”

 

His son scoffed but Glanni could see that his lips quirked into the tiniest bit into smile. He'd take it.

 

“I can't promise that I'll visit every weekend, or even once a month,” Glanni said, “but I can at least, try and visit a couple of times a year, if that's ok with you.”

 

“Yea, of course,” Robbie smiled, “This weekend was fun...even if you did mess with Sportaflop's ship.”

 

Glanni laughed.

 

“Oh baby, that was barely anything,” he sighed, “I could have done so much worst,” he blinked, “You know-maybe next time, I should do worst.”

 

Robbie looked pained.

 

“Please don't,” he begged.”

 

“I make no promises,” Glanni hugged his son and gave him a smacking kiss on his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, Glanni looked at the clock. Ten minutes past eight pm. Good.

 

“Alright baby,” he pulled back and grabbed his suitcase, “Time for Daddy to go home and earn some dough,” he blew his son a kiss, “love you gumdrop!”

 

Robbie giggled and waved goodbye, “Bye dad! Love you too!”

 

With a snap of his fingers, Glanni poofed out of his sons lair and into Sportacus ship.

 

The hero was lying on a small, narrow, white bed, dead to the world. He still had on his uniform and hat. Carefully, Glanni walked toward the bed, his heels softly clicking on thew white floor. He loomed over Sportacus, eyes narrowed. He swirled his fingers, summoning a pink and purple butterfly knife out of thin air.

 

“Ok,” quietly, slowly, he placed one of his hands on top of Sportacus cheek, barely touching the skin, “Lets see how well you answer my questions, hero.”

Quickly, Glanni slapped Sportacus. The other man opened his eyes almost immediately, body ready to jump out of the bed but before he could, Glanni pinned him down by his neck, almost but not quite chocking him.

 

“Gla,” the hero gasped, “Glanni?!”

 

He smiled wide and held the knife to his lips, shushing the other man. Sportacus mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“Hey,” Glanni took his hand off the man's neck, “how you doing Ibuprofen Jr.?”

 

“Um,” the hero licked his lips, looking between Glanni and the knife, “...ok? Did-I'm sorry-did...did I do something?”

 

“Mmm,” Glanni pursed his lips and looked up, “Let's see...what did you do?” he blinked, “Oh yea! You're in love with my son, and he's in love with you!”

 

Sportacus went pale; even his blue eyes seemed to lose a little bit of their color.

 

“Is,” he laughed, nervously, “is that a bad thing?”

 

Glanni paused and looked down at the hero. He removed the blanket and spread his hand over Sportacus stomach. It quivered under his touch.

 

“That depends,” he tapped the hero's nose with the knife, “From what I've seen, I think you're falling in love with Robyn; I know my son is already head over heels for you but what I want to know is,” he leaned in closer, and whispered, “what are your intentions towards my baby boy?”

 

“Ah,” Sportacus cleared his throat, “I am not going to lie, Glanni,” he said, voice soft but strong, “I do love Robbie; I've always-well, I thought he was beautiful when I first saw him and then I got to know him better and,” he smiled, as if Glanni wasn't there, ready to stab him at any moment, “I love him.”

 

Glanni removed his hand from the hero's stomach.

 

“Why haven't you said anything to him?” he asked, “You must know he loves you.”

 

Sportacus blushed, “I-I guess I'm waiting for Robbie to make the first move? I think he's still...nervous? I guess?” he said, “Henry said it probably be best to go at his pace.”

 

“Henry?” Glanni asked, surprised, “you talked to the pink cupcakes father about this?”

 

“Yes?” Sportacus said, nervous, “I didn't-I don't want to mess this up.”

 

Frowning, Glanni sat full on the bed, facing away from the hero. He played with the knife, thinking.

 

Honestly, he didn't know why he was doing this. He did want Robbie to be happy and he did think that Sportacus could and would make his son happy. And, really, his son deserved the best did he not?

 

And yet...and yet, Glanni, was jealous; jealous and scared.

For years, Glanni had been absent from his sons life and now that he wanted to come back into it, this...this hero, this elf, this MAN wanted Robbie as his. Logically, Glanni knew that Sportacus would not(could not) stop Glanni from seeing his son. In fact, the little hero would probably encourage him to visit more often, if only to make Robbie happy.

 

But there was that bitter part of him that did NOT want to share his son. Robyn was HIS son. His son that he raised alone. The only family he has. The only person whom Glanni would kill for, and Sportacus wanted to take him away.

 

“Hey, Glanni?” Sportacus sat up, careful not to make any sudden moves.

 

“What?” Glanni snarled, hand tightening on the knife. The hero smiled.

 

“I'm not going to hurt Robbie,” he said, “I love him, Glanni; I really do, more so than I've ever loved anyone. I just want to make him happy.”

 

“Mhmm,” some of the fight went out of Glanni. With a sigh, he tossed the knife into the air, where it vanished, “I'm not happy about it,” he admitted, “I'm really not but I do know that my son loves you-a lot. Too much I think but,” he shrugged, “you can't control who your kid falls for, apparently,” he looked at Sportacus, “you have my permission to court my baby.”

 

“Oh, um,” elf looked surprised, “Thank you, I-”

 

Glanni put a hand up, “A word of advise though?” he got up and grabbed his suitcase, “you're gonna need to make the first move. Robbie is just going to keep second guessing himself, thinking that he's misreading all your, frankly, obvious signs.”

 

“Thank you,” Sportacus got up from the bed, bouncing excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning, “thank you, thank you, Glanni!”

 

“Don't thank me yet,” he said, facing the hero, “because if you so much as hurt my son,” he clapped his hands. The knife appeared again, floating over Sportacus pillow for a second, before plunging down into it, “you'll be sorry.”

 

Glanni snapped his fingers and found himself back home, in his room. With a dramatic sigh, he threw his suitcase to the side, fell onto his bed and shouted.

 

“Candy! Candy!”

 

Five minutes later, his friend came up, a sour whiskey in her hand.

 

“All welcome back his royal highness,” she mockingly bowed and handed him the drink, “how is his majesty tonight?”

 

Glanni downed the drink within seconds. He put the glass by his nightstand.

 

“Ugh, Candy I have had a couple of days. Honestly.”

 

“Oh?” she looked worried, “Is Robbie ok?”

“Wha-” he blinked, “Yes, yes, my little baby boy is ok is just,” he rolled his eyes, “he's fallen in love with a hero! And not just ANY hero! He fell in love with Íþróttaálfurinn little brother!”

 

Candy stared him for several seconds before bursting into loud laughter. Glanni huffed.

 

“It's not funny!”

 

“Oh, oh” Candy tried to breath, “oh it's hilarious! You're pride and joy, in love with a hero!”

 

“Don't rub it in,” Glanni snarled. Candy shook her head and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

 

“Well,” she chuckled, “Is he at least as gorgeous as his brother?”

 

Glanni glared at her and took off his fur coat, tossing it to the side. Candy sighed and sat down next to him. She carded her fingers through his hair.

 

“He's almost thirty years old, you know,” she said, “Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't already been in any kind of relationship yet, really.”

 

“Robyn is still too young!” Glanni whined, “He's still my little baby! I mean, in fae terms-”

 

“First of all,” Candy interrupted him, “Even if Robbie was 100% fae-which he isn't-he still would be an adult. Second of all, I think your son is old enough to decide when and WHO he can date.”

 

“Well, maybe I'm not ready,” Glanni pouted up at his friend, “Maybe I'm not ready to let my Robyn go.”

 

Candy lightly slapped his head.

 

“You're not letting him go, you fucking idiot,” she scolded him, “you're just letting him live his life.”

 

Glanni didn't say anything, but he did bury his head in his friends stomach and let Candy continue to pet his hair.

 

He still wasn't happy about Robbie being in love with Sportacus. He still had reservations about Sportacus being a hero and he didn't trust the other man not to hurt his son but Candy was right.

 

He had to let his son live his life. And if Sportacus did hurt his son, well...Glanni still had his knife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this part! Glanni still does not know how to share...

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, Glanni and Stephanie talk, Glanni flirts with Henry, and observes his son and Sportacus

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Mysterious Case Of Dr. Henry Meanswell and Mr. Glanni Glæpur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320011) by [PrincexRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexRaven/pseuds/PrincexRaven)




End file.
